Escaping the Past
by BandG33K2008
Summary: Sara is involved in an accident. Can Grissom catch the man responsible before he attacks again? GSR SaraCathNickWarrickGregBrass Friendship
1. Accidents and Revelations

**Author: Ace47**

**Spoilers: Seasons 1-5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of CSI. If I did Sara and Grissom would be together.**

**Author's Note: Takes place post season 5, pre season 6. The team is back together. And for some odd reason Greg is still a lab tech and Sofia never existed. It could've taken place in season 3 but I needed elements from "Butterflied" and "Nesting Dolls." Call it a creative license. **

Chapter 1: Accidents and Revelations

Grave shift was going to start in a few hours and Sara Sidle wanted to get to the lab early.

As she drove through Vegas she listened to the radio, humming along. She was hoping for an interesting case, and a chance to talk to her supervisor, and at one time, love interest.

As she thought about work she failed to see the red pick-up truck that was coming up fast on her left. She didn't notice anything until the truck speeded up and plowed into her Tahoe.

Sara screamed as her car rolled into a ditch. The last thing she saw was the red truck speeding away. Then everything went black.

* * *

"Okay guys," said Grissom, walking into the break room, where his team was waiting. "There is only one case tonight. A traffic accident off the strip. A car was run off the road. The vic, a thirty-something female, was taken to Desert Palm Hospital. Nick, Warrick, Sara, process the scene. Catherine, come with me to the hospital."

"Um Griss? Sara's not here." Nick Stokes said from his position on the couch.

"Well then, where is she?"

"Maybe she finally took a day off," suggested Catherine Willows. "This should be an easy case; we can call her if we need any extra help."

"Okay, Nick, Warrick, Brass will meet you at the scene, call Sara if you need help. Catherine, let's go."

"I'm driving." She said with a smirk.

"You always do."

* * *

"Warrick, I'm worried about Sara," Nick said. "I mean it's not like her to take a day off, especially without calling."

"Nick, Sara can take care of herself. Plus it's about time she took a break." Warrick Brown tried to console his friend.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. There's Brass, let's go." They grabbed their field kits out of the trunk and headed towards Brass who was leaning on the hood of his car.

"What do you have for us Captain?" Warrick asked.

"From what I can tell it was a hit-and-run. Well, more like a crash-and-run. Black Tahoe was run off the road. The vic was taken to the hospital before I got here. Last reports indicated that she was still in surgery. I have to head over to the hospital and see what Grissom is up to. See you later."

As Brass left, Nick and Warrick pulled on their gloves, turned on their flashlights, and headed towards the car.

They started to process the outside of the car. Warrick collected pieces of the smashed driver's side window while Nick scraped off a sample of red paint that must have transferred from the other vehicle.

Once they were done on the outside Warrick opened the door to start on the inside, and Nick went up to the road to photograph the skid marks.

"I've got a purse," Warrick shouted as he picked up the purse from the floor of the Tahoe.

"Check for an ID." Nick called back from the road.

Warrick found the wallet and opened it, seeking the card he wanted. "Shit, Nick!" He yelled, holding up the card. "It's Sara!"

* * *

As Nick and Warrick received this startling news, Grissom and Catherine were getting a surprise of their own.

Grissom and Catherine walked up to the reception desk. "I'm Catherine Willows and this is Gil Grissom, we're from the crime lab. We're here about the accident victim."

"Sure, right down the hall, room 47. The doctor is waiting for you."

When they got to the room the doctor was waiting for them just outside the door.

"Hello, I'm Doctor McClenon." He said, offering his hand to Grissom and Catherine.

"I'm CSI Willows, this is CSI Grissom, what can you tell us about the vic?"

"She is stable; she should be waking up any minute now. She has a fractured left arm, broken left leg, five broken ribs, multiple lacerations, and a concussion. She was lucky, no internal bleeding or permanent damage. You can talk to her when she wakes up."

"Thank you doctor," Catherine said. "Oh wait, do you have a name?"

"Yes," McClenon said, referring to his notes. "Her name is Sara Sidle."


	2. Relationships and Who Did It

Chapter 2: Relationships and Who Did It

'_Ugh'_ Sara thought as she rejoined the land of the living. She took in her surroundings, noticing that she was in a darkened hospital room.

"What happened?" She mumbled. She tried to lift her arms to massage her aching head. That's when she noticed the weights on her left arm and leg. She looked down her body and noticed the casts.

Her left arm was encased in a cast that went past her elbow and her leg was in a similar cast, suspended from the ceiling.

"Crap!" She muttered as memories of the accident came flooding back. _'I should call Grissom and tell him that I won't be at work tonight. I hope he doesn't hold it against me,'_ she thought.

That was the last thing she had time to think before the door was thrown open and she heard a rather loud yell of, "SARA!"

* * *

Catherine could not believe her ears when the doctor said Sara's name. She turned towards Grissom and was shocked to see him fling open the door and shout for his co-worker.

She ran to him and grabbed his shoulders, preventing him from entering the room. She realized that she was going to have to play the strong one. "Grissom don't wake her. Let her get better."

"No, I have to see her, she's my Sara." He said crying.

Catherine was about to respond when they heard a voice call from the room, "Grissom?"

"Oh my God," Catherine said. She let go of Grissom and watched him run into the room. She quickly followed, letting out a gasp when she saw the extent of Sara's injuries. Then she smiled through her tears at the sight before her. Grissom was kneeling by Sara's bed, clutching her hand. Catherine realized that things were going to change between Grissom and Sara.

* * *

After their surprise at the crime scene, Nick and Warrick jumped in their Tahoe and speeded towards the hospital. Warrick had enough sense to radio to Brass what to expect.

When Nick, Warrick, and Brass got to the hospital they rushed in to find a watery eyed, yet smiling, Catherine.

"How is she?" Nick demanded.

"She's pretty banged up but she'll be fine." Catherine replied.

Nick moved to walk into the room but Catherine held him back saying, "Leave them alone for a while."

"Leave who alone?" Asked Nick.

"Grissom and Sara." Replied Warrick, catching the drift.

Catherine stepped away from the door to reveal Grissom and Sara holding hands and whispering to each other.

"Damn!" Brass said when he caught sight of her injuries. "We had better catch the bastard who ran her off the road."

"We can ask her later what she remembers." Said Catherine as Dr. McClenon walked into the room.

"Excuse me, I need to check Ms. Sidle's vitals." He said upon entering.

Grissom was reluctant to let go of Sara's hand. The doctor, noticing this, said "It's alright Mr. Grissom, you can stay."

"How long 'til I can go home?" Sara asked.

"Well," McClenon said with a laugh, "We're going to keep you here for a few days for observation and we'll decide then." He finished taking her vitals then said, "I'll be back in about an hour to give you some more painkillers. Oh, by the way, there's a group of people in the hall who'd like to see you."

"Well send them in." Sara smiled.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Sara Sidle had been hugged and kissed within an inch of her life by her worried friends.

"Okay guys, I'm alright." She said.

"God Sara, when we found out it was you we panicked." Nick said.

"Well thank you but I'll be fine."

"Sorry to darken the mood," Brass said coming back into the room, "I just got off the phone with PD, they need a statement. What do you remember?"

"Well I was coming into work and I didn't notice this car that was tail-gating me until it came up on the drivers side and slammed into me." Sara said her face darkening as she remembered the details.

"Do you remember what the car looked like?" Brass asked, his voice laced with sympathy.

"Yeah, it was a red pick-up."

"I'll have them put out a search for the truck, thank you Sara." Brass said.

"Brass, one more thing," Sara said as a look of realization crossed her face. "It was Hank's truck."


	3. Threats and Drugs

Chapter 3: Threats and Drugs

"_It was Hank's truck."_

"WHAT!" Shouted Nick.

"Why would he run you off the road?" Catherine asked.

"I'm going to kill him!" said Grissom, standing up.

"Grissom, wait, please don't go," Sara begged, catching his hand.

Although he was still furious his look softened as he gazed at the woman lying in the bed.

"Sara," Catherine said, trying to figure out what had happened, "why would Hank want to run you off the road, you guys broke up two and a half years ago."

"Yeah, he was a cheating scumbag." Nick muttered.

"Nick." Catherine warned.

"Well," said Sara, clearly shaken, "Hank blamed me for the break up. He said I didn't satisfy him, so he was forced to seek companionship from someone else." She took a breath. "He started calling me two months ago, telling me I was going to pay for messing up his life."

"How'd you mess up _his _life?" Catherine asked.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Grissom asked, worry now overtaking his anger.

"For starters I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry. Now to answer your question, Catherine, Hank got married to Elaine after I dumped him. Three months ago she found out that he had been simultaneously dating me. She divorced him and now he blames me."

By now all four of the men in the room were thinking of ways to kill Hank while Catherine thought of something to say to her injured friend.

"Sara, I…" she started.

Before she could get any further Dr. McClenon walked into the room. "I'm sorry to break up the party," he said, "but Ms. Sidle really needs her rest."

"I'm fine," Sara started to protest.

"Ms. Sidle, the more rest you get, the sooner you can go home."

"Fine." She grumbled.

"Sara, I'll stay with you until you fall asleep," Grissom said, still holding her hand.

"Thanks."

Everyone else said their good byes, promising to return first thing in the morning.

After they left Dr. McClenon injected her medicine into her IV.

'_Mmm, drugs, sweet soothing drugs.'_ Sara thought as she drifted into unconsciousness, still gripping Grissom's hand.

* * *

The next morning Sara awoke with a groan. Her whole body ached and she felt something on her hand.

She turned her head to the right, an act which she immediately regretted when the throbbing in her head intensified. She moaned and slowly turned her face back to the ceiling.

Grissom, who had fallen asleep while watching over Sara, felt the movement and immediately sat up. "Sara, what's wrong?"

"Grissom?" She questioned.

"Honey, I'm here." He said standing up so she could see him.

"I feel like I was hit by a truck."

"Sara, you were hit by a truck."

"Oh yea," she said with a weak laugh. "Did you guys find Hank?"

"We're still looking"

"You'll get him, I know you will."

Grissom smiled reassuringly as Dr. McClenon walked into the room. "Hello Ms. Sidle, how are you feeling today?"

"Like crap." She muttered.

"I'm sorry. I can get you some more pain meds and then we will have to talk about your recovery."

"No, no more drugs, let's talk about getting out of here." Sara said, immediately forgetting her discomfort at the thought of leaving. "Can I go home today?"

"No," the doctor laughed.

"Aw," Sara pouted.

"I want to keep you here for a few more days until your ribs heal, that way you can sit up in a wheelchair comfortably."

"Okay," Sara thought that sounded reasonable. Her workaholic nature, however, forced her to ask, "When can I go…"

"…back to work," the doctor finished for her. "Mr., Grissom explained to me the demanding nature of your job, so I don't want you going back to work until we get that cast off your arm and you can use crutches."

"And when will that be?" Sara demanded.

"Well you're lucky, the fracture in you arm is only hairline, so we can probably take the cast off in about two weeks."

"What am I supposed to do for two weeks?" Sara almost shouted.

"Relax." Said Grissom.

"I'll be bored out of my skull." She complained.

"No you won't, because I'm going to stay with you until you are better." Grissom said, flashing her a smile.

"Oh, thanks!" She said, surprised, then she realized, "What about work?"

"I have plenty of vacation time. Plus I want to be with you."

'_Wow!' _She thought, pleased at this change in her boss.

"What about her leg?" Grissom asked, getting back to business.

"Well your leg's a different story; it was broken pretty badly, almost shattered. You'll probably be in a cast for ten weeks, and probably on crutches for at least two weeks after that."

"Oh," Sara said, surprised at the extent of her injury. "But once I get the cast off my arm I can go back to work right?"

"Correct. I'll be back in an hour to check on you. If you have any trouble press the call button and someone will come."

"Okay, thanks," Sara said as McClenon walked out of the room.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Grissom asked.

"I'll be fine; you really don't have to stay with me if you don't want to." She replied.

"I want to." He assured her.

"Well at least go take a shower then." She said with a small laugh.

"I'm not leaving you alone. I'll shower when Catherine and the guys get here."

"Well then they better get here soon because you stink." She teased him. "Where are they anyways?"

"We're here!" Greg announced from the doorway.

* * *

"Greggo!" Sara shouted.

"Hey, kiddo, feel better?" Greg asked.

"No, but the doctor said I can leave in a few days, so I'm happy. Where are the others?"

"They'll be here in a second. Hey Griss."

"Hello Greg," Grissom replied.

"Okay Griss, someone's here, go home and come back when you don't stink." Sara said, flashing her special 'Only for Grissom' smile.

"Oh no, I'm not leaving you alone with Greg." He said.

"Griss," Sara started, "it's not like I'll hurt him, I can hardly move. Go!"

"Hey, that's mean." Greg interjected.

"That's not what I'm worried about." Grissom said.

"Griss, we'll be fine. Go now!" Sara demanded.

"Fine." Grissom mumbled as he stomped out of the room.

"Hey, where are you going?" Catherine asked as she passed him in the hall.

"Sara kicked me out. She demanded that I go home and take a shower."

"You do stink," Catherine stated.

"Whatever. Just keep an eye on Greg while I'm gone."

"Sure thing. Oh Griss, one more thing, has the doctor told you how long Sara will have to stay?"

"Yeah, ask her. I'm going so that I can be back in an hour." Grissom walked out of the hospital as Catherine headed towards Sara's room rolling her eyes.

* * *

"Hey Sara!" Catherine said as she walked into the room. "Greg, can you leave for a minute, I need to talk to Sara."

"Why do I have to leave?" Greg complained.

"Girl talk." Sara said, catching on.

"Ew!" Greg bolted from the room.

Once he left, Catherine shut the door and took a seat next to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, all things considered." Sara replied. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well for starters, how long are you going to be in all this?" Catherine asked, gesturing to the casts.

"Um, well, in three days I can go home. In two weeks my arm will be better and I can go back to work. According to the doctor, my leg will be okay in about three months."

"Three months! How bad is it?"

"Pretty bad. But hey, the advantage is that I won't have to work a decomp until I get the cast off."

"That actually is a lucky break, decomps make _everything_ stink." Catherine agreed. "Now I want to talk to about Grissom."

"What about Grissom?" Sara asked defensively.

"Calm down, I just want to know what's going on between you two."

"Well, in the two weeks before I go back to work he's going to stay with me."

"God, if I had known that this is all it would take to get you two together I would have run you off the road ages ago."

"Thanks," was Sara's sarcastic reply.

"Anytime. Well, I'm going to head into work to see how PD is doing on your case. Get better. I'll come by later with Nicky. See ya!" Catherine walked out of the room as Sara contemplated what she had said. Catherine was right; things were starting to look up for her and Grissom.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review!**


	4. Grissom and Rabbits

Chapter 4: Grissom and Rabbits

Sara spent the last three days in the hospital being visited by her friends and "guarded" by Grissom. There had still been no word on Hank's whereabouts but Sara could care less, she was going home.

"Ms. Sidle, if you experience extreme discomfort contact the hospital. You may take baths but be careful not to get your casts wet. Take these two weeks to relax." McClenon said.

"Don't worry, she will," Grissom said as he wheeled her out of the hospital.

"And no work!" The doctor called after them.

'_That's what you think.' _Sara thought as she sat in the wheelchair.

When they got to the car Grissom helped Sara stand and balance on her right foot. When he tried to pick her up and put her in her seat, however, she drew the line. "Grissom, I can get into the car myself. Why don't you fold up the chair and put it in the back."

"But…" he started.

"Griss, I'll be fine." Sara slid into her seat. She fumbled with her seatbelt for a few seconds before being able to lock it in place.

"You okay?" Grissom asked as he got into the driver's seat.

"Yeah. Now drive, I want to go home." She smiled.

When they got to her apartment complex Grissom helped Sara from the car to her wheelchair. Grabbing his duffle bag he pushed her into the lobby.

"Hey Mr. Zerbe," Sara said. "Can we have the keys to the elevator?"

"Sure," Zerbe said, shocked at Sara's appearance.

Although she was healing there were still dark bruises and scratches on her arms and face. Not to mention the fact that her arm was in a sling and her leg is in a cast.

"God Sara what happened to you?" He asked.

"Nothing," said Sara sweetly as Grissom grabbed the key and pushed her into the elevator. Sara got one last look at the confused doorman before the door slid shut.

* * *

'_Home sweet home.' _Sara thought as Grissom pushed her through the front door of her apartment.

When Grissom turned around to lock the door Sara stood up and hopped to her couch.

When Grissom turned around and saw the empty chair he looked around, confused, before seeing Sara sitting on the couch.

"God Sara, you can't do that." He said. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Aw, I didn't know you scared so easily. I'm sorry Mr. Bugman." She said in a childish voice.

"Sara, you can't go hopping around. It's not good for you."

"Jeez Griss, my right leg is fine. What do you expect me to do at a crime scene? My crutches might track something in and contaminate the scene. I'll have to hop."

"Sara…"

"Plus," she cut him off. "What do you expect me to do when I have to go to the bathroom? You can't carry me everywhere."

"Yes I can." He said sounding petulant.

"No Grissom, you can't. What you can do, however, is get me some pajamas. These clothes are disgusting."

"Okay." Grissom said as she pointed him towards her bedroom.

Her room was clean, but empty of anything besides the necessities. _'The room of someone who is never home. Just like me.'_ He thought. He pulled a pair of sweatpants and an extra large t-shirt out of her dresser.

"Are these okay?" He asked when he walked back to Sara.

"Yes, they're great." She said.

"Um, do you want me to leave while you change?" Grissom asked.

"You don't have to." She replied.

Grissom sat down and tried not to stare at the beautiful woman in front of him. He knew that she wouldn't appreciate it if he offered to help so he stayed quiet.

Sara removed her sling and unzipped the Forensics jumper that Grissom had brought for her to leave the hospital in. She struggled to get it over her cast. But she was determined to get it off.

She pulled on the t-shirt that Grissom had brought her. She was glad that he had picked this one, it was her favorite.

It was fairly easy to slide the jumpsuit off her legs. But putting the sweatpants on, one-handed, over a cast, was quite challenging. Once she was dressed she sat down.

Grissom decided that now would be a good time to say something. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. That was hard work but yeah, I'm fine. Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"Sure." He replied. "What have you got?"

"Well I'm not in the mood for anything deep so how about some mindless action?" She suggested.

"Sounds good."

They settled down next to each other to watch 'Elektra' until sleep overcame them.

* * *

Sara awoke later that night to find herself leaning on Grissom. She sat up as quickly as she could, trying not to disturb him.

"You didn't have to move." Grissom said.

"Oh, you're awake. I'm sorry, I was just so exhausted. I didn't mean to use you as a pillow."

"Sara, it's okay. Do you want something to eat? I can make you one of my famous omelets."

"Mmm, sounds good. But remember, no meat."

"I remember."

As Grissom cooked their omelets Sara flipped channels on the TV. _'Boring, boring, boring,' _she thought before clicking the TV off.

"Order's up." Said Grissom, walking back into the living room with two plates.

As soon as they were done Grissom's phone rang. "Grissom." He answered it.

"Griss, it's Catherine." Came the voice on the phone. "We need you to come in for a bit."

"Well I can't leave her alone." He whispered into the phone.

"Griss, it's about Hank. Bring Sara along. She can sit in the DNA lab with Greg."

"Fine."

"Thank you." She hung up.

Grissom shut his phone and turned towards Sara. "Sara, I have to go into work. Do you want to come?"

"Duh," Sara said. Then she realized what she was wearing. "Um Griss, I need clothes. I don't want to go to the lab dressed like this."

"What do you need?"

"Can you get me some cargo pants and a tank top? They should fit."

Grissom brought her what she asked and then he helped her to change her clothes. Sara savored his soft touch as he helped her slide the tank top over her head.

Grissom brought the wheelchair to where Sara was sitting and helped her move from the couch to the chair.

"Thanks." She said. Then she realized, "Griss, I need a shoe."

"Oh yeah." He chuckled as he ran back into her room and grabbed one of her right sneakers from her closet. Walking back to Sara he tied it onto her foot. "Ready to go?"

"Yes."

When they got down to the car they repeated their routine from the day before.

Once they were situated in the car Sara wanted to listen to the radio. "Griss can you turn on the radio, I can't reach."

"Sure." He turned it on and 'Holiday' started playing.

"Oh, I love this song." Sara said. She started to sing along.

Grissom thought that she had the most beautiful voice he had ever heard.

When they got to the lab Grissom wheeled her into Greg's DNA lab and kissed her on the top of her head, telling her to stay put. Then he walked to the break room where the rest of the team was waiting.

"Did he just kiss you?" Greg asked openmouthed.

"Yeah." Sara said, blushing.

"Ugh, whatever, do you feel better?"

"I'm great." She replied.

"I wonder why," the spiky-haired lab tech muttered. "Well, I'll be back in a second; I have the results of a search that Catherine asked for." He stood up.

"Wait Greg, I'll take it." Sara said.

"And how exactly do you plan on getting to the break room?"

"I'll hop."

"Well, then have at it, my little rabbit." He helped her to stand then he handed her the results.

He laughed at the sight of her bouncing down the hall to the break room.

* * *

As Sara was hopping towards the break room Grissom,

Catherine, Nick, Warrick, and Brass were finishing their meeting.

"There has been no sign of Hank or his truck. When PD went to his house it was empty. It looks like he's skipped town. I had Greg run a search to see if Hank owns anymore properties. As a matter of fact, where is Greg, I asked for those results an hour ago." Catherine said.

"I've got the results." Came a voice from the door.

"Sara, what the hell are you doing?" Grissom asked, exasperated.

"Come on, sit down." He led her to a chair.

"What are you doing here?" Nick reiterated.

"I asked Greg if I could deliver the results." Sara said.

"And he let you? You were supposed to stay put." Grissom said.

"Well, I kind of complained." Sara said with a mischievous smile. "So what is this search for?"

"You mean that you didn't read it?" Warrick asked.

"Surprisingly, no I didn't. It's kind of hard to read and hop. I never said I didn't try. All I could tell was that it had something to do with Hank. Have you guys found him yet?" She asked.

"Sara we're sorry," Warrick started. "He seems to have skipped town."

Sara started to worry. _'What if he comes after me again? He said he'd make me pay. I assume that he meant to kill me when he ran me off the road. What if he comes back to finish the job.'_

"Sara what's wrong?" Grissom asked, seeing the stressed look on her face.

"Nothing." Sara said. _'If I tell them what I'm thinking they'll learning. I don't need them worrying about my safety on top of trying to find Hank.'_

With that thought Sara decided that she would not voice her concerns. She could fight her own battles.


	5. Spaghetti and a B&E

Chapter 5: Spaghetti and a B&E

On the day Sara's arm cast was to be removed there had still been no word on Hank. Sara wasn't worried anymore. She figured that if he was coming after her to finish the job he would have come already.

Sara and Grissom had cemented their relationship and Catherine had taken to the habit of calling them boyfriend and girlfriend. Everyone else in the lab referred to them as bugman and rabbit.

Sara woke up feeling refreshed and excited to the sound of Grissom's cell phone ringing.

He snatched it from his position in the chair that he had been sleeping in.

"Grissom." He answered.

"Griss, it's Catherine. The sheriff needs to see you in his office ASAP."

"But Catherine, I'm supposed to take the little rabbit to the hospital today." He wined.

At the sound of her new nickname Sara's head shot up from the couch.

"What are you talking about? You don't have a rabbit." Catherine asked, confused.

"Catherine, are you a CSI or not?" He asked with a chuckle. "I meant Sara. She's getting her cast removed today."

Catherine let Grissom's sarcastic question drop. "Well then I'll take her. I need to get away from these guys. And I'm sure that Sara would prefer some female company."

"But Catherine…" Grissom started to complain.

Catherine cut him off. "Grissom you have a month's worth of cases on backlog. The sheriff wants to know what's going on in_ your_ lab. I'll be at Sara's apartment in half an hour. I expect you to be ready to go to the lab when I get there. And if you're a good boy maybe I'll bring Sara in to see you once she gets used to her crutches. I'll see you soon." She hung up.

Grissom just stared at the phone.

"What just happened?" Sara asked.

"Um, that was Catherine; apparently I'm in trouble with the sheriff. So she is going to take you to the hospital."

Okay. But what did you do to get the sheriff so hyped up?" She asked.

"Uh, I didn't do any paperwork." He said sheepishly.

"Grissom." She laughed.

"What? Come on let's get you ready. The boss lady will be here in a half an hour."

* * *

The bell rang as soon as Grissom had finished helping Sara dress.

"Are you excited? Soon you'll be able to dress yourself." Grissom said as he went to answer the door.

'_Aw man.' _Sara thought. She had to admit he had a good sense of style for an old man. For example today she was wearing a black tank top, kaki cargo pants, and her right Converse sneaker. _'At least he's going to stay here until I can walk.'_

"Hey Sara." Catherine called from the door. "Are you ready to get away from the bugman?"

"I resent that." Grissom said as he walked over to where Sara was seated in her wheelchair. "Bye Honey." He said, planting a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Bye Gil." Sara said as he walked out the door.

"Did you just call him Gil?" Catherine asked.

"Yep, are you ready to go?"

"Sara, I'll never understand you guys." Catherine said as she wheeled Sara out to her Tahoe.

Sara just laughed as Catherine helped her climb into the passenger's seat.

"The boys are excited that you're coming back. I'm still jealous that you won't have to work a decomp. I had one last week and I still haven't completely gotten rid of the smell." Catherine complained.

"Lemons, Cat, use lemons." Sara smirked.

"Whatever." She grumbled. "Well here we are." She said as they pulled into the Desert Palms Hospital parking lot.

Catherine wheeled Sara up to the receptionist's desk. "Hi, Sara Sidle has an eleven o-clock with Dr. McClenon to have her cast removed."

"Sure, he'll be out shortly." The receptionist said.

They had been waiting for about five minutes when the doctor walked up.

"Ah, Sara, how are you feeling today?"

"Good thanks. I'm excited about going back to work." Sara said.

"I'm sure you are. Or did you break your little promise and go back last week?"

At the guilty look on Sara's face the doctor knew the answer. "Sara…" He started to reprimand her.

Catherine jumped to her defense. "It's my fault sir. I called our boss, her boyfriend, into work. And he couldn't leave her alone so he brought her in."

"Relax, I was just kidding you." He said with a smile as he led them into his office.

* * *

"Finally!" Sara exclaimed as she rotated her wrist. She grabbed her crutches and hobbled over to Catherine. "Can we go to the lab now; I want to get back to work."

"Sara, the doctor said 'take it easy'" Catherine reminded her as they went to the car.

"Cat, I've been taking it easy for the past two weeks. If I can't go back now I'll probably kill someone. And you'll never find the body." Sara half-joked.

"Well that's why I'm trying to stay off your bad side." Catherine said. "The boys have probably gone home, so why don't I take you to my place until Griss is done at the lab, and then you can go in when shift starts."

"Fine." Sara said.

On the way to Catherine's house they stopped by Lindsey's school and picked her up.

"Hi Sara." Lindsey said as she hopped in the back seat.

"Hey Linds." Sara greeted her, turning around in her seat.

Lindsey then turned her attention to her mother. "Hey mum, can you drop me off at Carol's, we have a project to work on."

"Sure." Catherine said.

Once the two women had gotten to Catherine's house Catherine called Grissom. "Griss, how long 'til the sheriff will let you leave?"

"Um, I have two more cases on backlog then I'm done. Is Sara with you?"

"Yeah I bought her to my house. Pick her up when you're done. She has an appointment in two months to get her other cast removed. We're going to have lunch. We'll be done by the time you get here. See ya later." Catherine hung up the phone. She turned to Sara, who was seated at the kitchen table. "How does spaghetti sound? It's about the extent of my culinary skills."

"Sounds great, I'll chop up some onions if you want." Sara volunteered.

"Okay, but do it at the table. I don't want you to have to stand up a lot."

Catherine brought a cutting board, a knife, and an onion over to Sara. "Don't cut yourself. I really don't want to go back to that hospital for a while. Last week I had three interviews there."

"Don't worry Cat." Sara grinned. She was glad that she and Catherine were becoming friends. It was much more pleasant than butting heads with the redhead.

* * *

'_I'm home.'_ Sara thought when she and Grissom pulled up to the lab. She grabbed her crutches and hopped out of the car.

"Sara, I need to go to my office for a few minutes. I'll meet you in the break room." Grissom said.

Once Sara got to the break room she was greeted by Nick and Warrick, each of whom pulled her into a big bear hug.

"It's great to have you back Sar." Nick said.

"You don't know how great it feels to be back." She returned.

Before anyone could comment Grissom rushed in to pass out cases. "Catherine, Nick, Warrick, you have a decomp in the desert."

"Another one!" Catherine groaned.

"Yes, and I have a B&E at 58 Dakona Circle."

"What about me Griss?" Sara asked.

"Stay here, I don't want you to get tired."

'_Oh wrong thing to say man.' _Warrick thought.

"Grissom! Do you really expect me to stay out of the field for the next two months? I'm fine. At least let me work the B&E with you."

"Okay." Grissom consented.

Once they got to the Tahoe Sara pried for information. "So what do we know?"

"The house belongs to a woman; she was home when the prep broke in. She sustained a superficial head injury fighting with the intruder. Paramedics patched her up at the scene. You can question her while I do a walk through." He paused. "Sara, I wasn't trying to keep you out of the field. I just don't want you getting hurt."

"I know Griss, its okay." She looked out the window. "Here we are." She said.

As she hopped out of the car and hobbled over to the curb where the victim was waiting she realized that the house looked familiar.

"Sara Sidle?" A voice broke her out of her thoughts.

Sara looked down at the vic. "Elaine Alcott?"

"Yeah, long time, no see."

"So, Elaine, what happened here?"

"Bastard broke in and threatened me. Then he hit me when I told him to leave. He left once I shoved him out the door."

"Okay." Sara said. "Does this 'bastard' have a name?"

"That's why it's so ironic that you are here. It was Hank."


	6. A False Alarm and Poor Nicky

Chapter 6: A False Alarm and Poor Nicky

"_It was Hank"_

'_Shit.' _Sara thought. "What did he say?"

"He said, 'This is just a warning. Tell that brunette bitch that this isn't over. She will wish she had died in the accident.'" Elaine recounted Hank's threat. Then she looked at Sara, noticing the cast and the crutches. "My God, it was you wasn't it. He was talking about you."

"It appears that way." Sara said. Although she appeared calm and collected on the outside, inside she was panicking. _'Okay, breathe Sidle. He can't harm you when you are with Grissom. You'll be fine. You can't let Gil see you like this.' _

Sara thanked Elaine for her testimony and then went to find Grissom.

"Hey Sara, how'd it go with the vic?" Grissom asked when he heard Sara behind him.

"Don't bother processing the scene, nothing was stolen. The vic, Elaine Alcott. The perp, Hank. This was a warning to me."

"My God Sara. I want you out of here right now. Brass," He called to his friend, "Get her out of here."

"Come on Sara." Brass said as he led her to his car.

Once they had started back to the lab brass asked what happened.

"This is all my fault." Sara said.

"Sara, how is this your fault. You did nothing wrong. We will catch Hank and put him away so that he'll never be able to hurt you again."

"I hope you're right Brass." Sara said as they pulled up to the lab. "I hope you're right."

* * *

'_I guess I was right.'_ Sara thought as she went into the crime lab almost two months after the B&E at Elaine's house. _'Hank wouldn't come after me if I was with Grissom.'_

Ever since Sara had heard Hank's threat she hadn't been alone. Grissom had asked her to move into his town house. She had said yes.

Hank had fled town. Last week Reno PD had spotted a man matching his description but he was gone by the time they had reached where he had been seated.

The B&E, as well as Sara's Crash-and Run, had been placed on the cold case board and Sara had gotten back to her usual work routine.

Once the entire team was seated in the break room Grissom passed out cases.

"Nick, you have a trick roll at the Sands."

"When will people learn not to trust hookers?" Nick asked as he walked out of the room, grabbing the case file.

"Poor Nicky." Grissom said.

Catherine and Sara smiled while Warrick chuckled.

"Catherine, you and Warrick have a 419 at the Tangiers."

"Oh, give me a straight up murder any day. Just no more decomps." Catherine said as she and Warrick left.

"And you, my sweet, have another B&E with me." Grissom said, turning to Sara.

"Oh, fun." Sara smirked.

Grissom gave her a quick kiss before they headed out to their scene.

* * *

Sara was resting her head on the break room table when Nick got back from his case.

"Hey Sar, how'd your case go?"

"False alarm. Daughter forgot her house key so she climbed in the back window. Neighbor spotted her and thought it was a robber. Hence the 911 call."

"Don't you love cases like that?" Nick said.

"Yeah, so how'd your case go?" Sara asked.

"Well the hooker was stupid enough to leave her 'calling card' behind, so we got her."

"So, do you think Griss had anymore cases for us?" Sara asked.

"I have a case for Nick." Grissom said as he walked into the room. "Here you go Nicky, another decomp. Have fun."

"Man, what do you have against me?" Nick complained.

"Nothing Nicky, but you're the one who asked for a solo."

"Stock up on the lemons Nicky." Sara teased him.

"Watch it Sidle. Once that leg of yours is better you'll get one." Nick kidded her good naturedly.

"Go Nick." Grissom said as Sara stuck her tongue out at the retreating Texan.

"So Griss, what do you have for me?"

"Well, we are leaving. I'm taking you out for breakfast and then we shall go get your cast removed."

"How'd you get Ecklie to let us out early?"

"I told him that we were going to a forensics seminar." Grissom smirked.

"Grissom!" Sara said, shocked at her boyfriend's behavior. "What has gotten into you?"

"Why you have my dear. Come on, let's go before Ecklie changes his mind."

"Catherine is going to kill you." Sara warned.

"Well, if I'm dead and she's in jail, you're the new supervisor. Wouldn't you like that?" He asked.

"I'd rather have you. Come on bugman, let's go to breakfast."

* * *

"Be careful Sara." Grissom said as she limped to the warehouse.

Grissom and Sara had been called to a 419 in a warehouse just outside the Vegas city limits.

"The doctor said you could only walk short distances on that leg." He reminded her.

"I guess that means you're doing the perimeter then, while I check the body." She smiled.

"Well, I guess this is your lucky day. The body is right inside the front entrance, I'm gonna check out the back by the exit."

"Have fun." Sara said as she set her kit down.

She took a look at the body in front of her. It was a woman, her dark brown hair was splayed across her face. The coroner had already pronounced so Sara brushed back the vic's hair to get a good look at her.

What she saw made her gasp. The woman looked just like her. Images from the Debbie Marlin case crossed her mind as she kneeled by the body in shock. _'Oh my God. With Hank on the loose this has to be more that a coincidence, I have to find Grissom.'_

As she stood she heard a shot from the back of the building, followed by Grissom's strangled cry.

She looked up to find herself face to face with Hank. He was smiling and pointing a gun at her.

Scared, she turned to run out the door, however, when she put weight on her injured leg it buckled beneath her and she pitched forward, hitting her head on the door frame. Then everything went black.


	7. Gunshots and Basements

Chapter 7: Gunshots and Basements

Catherine Willows walked into the break room after she finished her case. She saw Nick and Warrick sitting at the table playing a game of paper football.

"Have either of you guys seen Grissom?" She asked.

"Uh, he left for a case with Sara about an hour ago. Damn!" Warrick said as Nick scored a goal.

Catherine needed to know when Grissom would be back so she called his cell phone. On the final ring he picked up with a groan.

Catherine then started getting concerned. "Grissom?" She questioned, worry evident in her voice.

"Catherine, help, he took Sara." Grissom's voice was faint from pain.

"Grissom, who took Sara?"

"Hank did."

"My God, Grissom are you okay?"

"He shot me, I'm um… I'm bleeding."

"Oh my God Griss, I'm calling 911. We're coming."

"Please hurry." He shut the phone.

Catherine quickly placed her call to 911, giving them Grissom's location. Then she ran to the break room.

"Warrick, Nick, call Brass and get to the Tahoe."

"What's wrong Cath?" Warrick asked.

"Grissom's been shot and Sara's been kidnapped. We need to get to the scene." Catherine started crying.

Warrick grabbed Catherine's arm and led her to the car as Nick placed the call to Brass, telling him to meet them at the scene.

The drive to the scene was relatively quiet, save for the horns that were honked at the speeding Tahoe. Al three CSIs were lost in their own worries about their friends.

* * *

As Catherine, Nick, Warrick, and Brass went to find Grissom, Sara was waking up in a darkened room. As she tried to take a look at her surroundings the throbbing in her head intensified. 

She noticed that she was tied to a chair with her arms behind her back. She also saw the concrete walls and deduced that she must be in a basement. Before she could think of anything else the door swung open, the light momentarily blinding her.

"How's it feel," came a voice laced with hate, 'to loose everything."

Sara tried to be brave even though she was shaking with fear. 'What did I ever do to you Hank? I dumped you after you cheated on me. But I never told Elaine."

"Yet she found out somehow." Hank said, now towering over her chair.

"I had nothing to do with that." Sara told him.

"I don't believe you!" He screamed, punching her in the stomach.

Sara gasped in pain and doubled over as much as her restraints would allow.

"Why'd you shoot Grissom?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Fitting, isn't it?" Hank asked, malice evident in his voice. "Loosing something you care about."

"He didn't do anything to you." Sara cried.

"No, but you did." Hank walked out, shutting the door behind him, leaving Sara once more in darkness.

* * *

The Tahoe screeched to a halt in front of the warehouse. All three of the CSIs started shouting for their boss. 

Hearing a groan for the back they ran around the building to find Grissom slumped against the wall, his hands pressed over the bullet hole in his thigh.

"Oh my God, Grissom!" Catherine said as she used her jacket to apply pressure to his wound.

"Catherine," Grissom whispered, "find Sara. Hank took her."

"I know Griss. We'll find her." Catherine turned to Warrick, "Where is that damn ambulance?" She demanded.

"It just pulled up, the paramedics are coming." Warrick answered her.

Once Grissom had been loaded into the ambulance Catherine collapsed against the wall sobbing. "I don't know what to do." She cried as she felt Warrick sit down next to her."

"Cath, Grissom will be okay, and we'll find Sara, but you need to stay strong. Sara needs for you to think clearly." Warrick consoled her.

"You're right." Catherine agreed. "Let's get back to the lab, maybe someone knows where Hank's gone."

* * *

Once Hank left, Sara tried to make sense of what was happening. Her head hurt from where she had hit it on the door frame, and she was almost positive that Hank's punch had broken at least one of her ribs. 

'_Crap!'_ She thought. _'How could I let this happen to Grissom? Because of Hank's need for revenge on me Grissom could be dead. I need to get out of here and put Hank in jail where he belongs.'_

"With that thought Sara started to try and free her hands. No matter how much the rope burned her skin she was determined to get free.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I have chapter 8 written but I just need to find time to type it and get it online. Please keep reviewing.**

**Em**


	8. Search and Rescue

Chapter 8: Search and Rescue

"Okay, so here's what we know." Catherine said once the team, sans Grissom and Sara, was assembled in the layout room. "Hank shot Grissom in the right thigh, nicking an artery. Griss will be okay but he has to stay at the hospital for a few days. Sara was taken by Hank. We can assume that he took her with force because some of Sara's blood was found on the door jam. Can you see it?" She prompted her team.

"Yeah." Nick said. "Sara is inside working with the body when Hank comes around back. He shoots Grissom. Sara, hearing the shot, looks up finding herself face to face with Hank. Sara knows she's in no shape to fight so she tries to run, but her leg is still weak. She trips, hitting her head on the frame. Hank then takes her unconscious body. And we're back to square one." Nick ended the scene with a sigh of frustration.

"Okay, as far as we know, Hank no longer owns any property in Vegas. So where could he be?" Warrick asked.

"Maybe he has a relative who left him some property." Catherine suggested.

"Yeah, but who'll know that?" Warrick asked.

"Maybe his ex-wife. Brass, come with me to check out that lead. Nick, Warrick, look into any possible properties. Greg…um…do something useful." Catherine gave the orders then walked out of the room with Brass right behind her.

* * *

"Ms. Alcott, open up. LVPD." Brass said, banging on Elaine's door. 

"How can I help you?" Elaine asked coming to the door.

"What can you tell us about Hank?" Catherine asked.

"Well," Elaine said, her face darkening at the thought of her ex, "I can tell you that he's a real jack-ass."

"Well, we already knew that. We need to know if he had any property left to him or something." Catherine said.

"Why?" Elaine questioned.

"Well, on top of his original offences to you and Sara, he is now wanted for murder, attempted murder, and kidnapping."

"Oh my God." Elaine said, covering her mouth. "Are you guys okay?"

"Our boss is lying in a hospital bed with a bullet hole in his leg and Sara is missing. So if you have any idea where he could be." Catherine said, trying to stay calm.

"Um," Elaine started, shocked at what Hank had done, "His mother died a year ago. I think she left him something in her will."

"Do you have the will?" Brass asked.

"Yeah, hold on." Elaine walked to the safe, pulling out the document. "Here." She said, handing it to Catherine.

Catherine looked at the document. "Here! It says that Hank was left a house by Lake Mead. I'll call Nick and Warrick, let's go."

* * *

Still in darkness, Sara waited for Hank's return. 

She had freed her hands from the ropes and although her wrists were torn and bleeding she was developing a plan for escape. _'Come on Hank, where are you?'_ She thought.

As if on cue, the basement door swung open and Hank walked in.

Starting her plan, Sara kept her hands behind her back, as if she was still tied to the chair.

"So, are you ready to apologize, Sara?" Hank asked walking towards her.

'_Just a few more steps.'_ She thought. "Hank, what do I have to apologize for?"

Coming to a stop in front of her chair he stared at her. "What for? You'll never learn will you, you little…"

Before he could complete his sentence, Sara's good leg shot up catching him in the stomach.

As he doubled over in pain she took the chair and swung it at his head.

With Hank on the ground Sara went to run out of the room, however Hank had recovered quickly enough to grab her ankle, tripping her. Sara found herself on the floor. Her wrist throbbing from landing on it, Sara tried to free her ankle from Hank's grasp. She could not free it so she lashed out with her other foot, catching Hank in the face.

She heard the satisfying 'CRACK' as his nose broke.

Screaming in pain Hank let go of her ankle and clutched his nose.

Feeling the release of pressure on her ankle Sara pulled back her lag and crawled to the wall, which she used to help herself stand. Her leg was throbbing and she was worried that it was broken again.

Leaning against the wall she looked up to see Hank running at her. In an effort to keep him away she kicked out again, but Hank swatted her leg aside and grabbed her throat.

As Hank squeezed Sara tried to fight back. But it was useless. The edges of her vision were going dark. Sara knew she was loosing consciousness.

Suddenly she heard a shot and felt Hank's body go limp. As Hank fell to the floor Sara thought she saw Catherine holding a gun. Then she fainted.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait.BTW the fight scene between Sara and Hank is physically possible. My friend and I acted it out in the back of our english classroom : ) . I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.**

**Em**


	9. Waking Up and Asking Questions

**A/N: So this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 9: Waking Up and Asking Questions

Sara awoke to the sound of a beeping monitor. Looking around she noticed the stark white hospital room. She also noticed the splints on her wrist and ankle.

"Shit." She muttered. "Not again." Then remembering something she sat up ignoring the pain in her stomach. "GRISSOM!" She shouted.

Hearing this, Catherine, Nick, Warrick, Brass, and Greg ran into the room.

Seeing them Sara started. "Where's Grissom? Hank shot him. He could be dying. You have to go find him. He's gonna die. You have to…"

"Sara, calm down." Catherine cut her off. "Grissom is fine."

"Where is he?" Sara demanded.

"He got out of surgery at about the time we found you. He's fine. DO you want to go see him?"

"Yes." Sara said starting to stand.

"Woah, hold on there Sar. You're not walking anywhere on that leg. Greg, go get a wheelchair." Nick said.

"Nicky I'm fine. Greg…" Sara complained.

"Greg, go!" Nick commanded. "Sara, I…We don't want you getting hurt again."

"Fine." Sara grudgingly sat in the wheel chair and allowed herself to be pushed into Grissom's room.

Sara let out a gasp when she saw her boyfriend's pale, sleeping form.

"When he woke up the first time he didn't know we had found you. He kept screaming your name, so the doctors gave him something to help him sleep. He should wake up any minute now." Brass said.

'Would you like to be alone with him when he wakes up?" Catherine asked.

"Just for a few minutes." Sara answered.

As the group turned to leave Sara remembered one more thing. "Wait, what happened to Hank?"

"He's dead. You don't have to worry about him again." With that Catherine walked out of the room and Sara turned her attention toe the man she loved.

* * *

Grissom dreamt of fire. _He was burning. And then Sara was there and she put the fire out. Sara? _"SARA!" Grissom woke up screaming. 

"Grissom, Grissom, its okay. I'm right here. I'm fine. You'll be fine." Sara tried to console him.

Grissom sat up to face her. "Sara? Oh my God. Thank God you're alright." Noticing her injuries he asked, "What did he do to you?"

"Grissom I'm fine. He's gone. He'll never hurt us again."

"I was so worried. What if they never found you? What if…"

"Grissom, they found me. You don't have to worry."

"I was so scared Sara. I was scared for you. I don't want to loose you."

"You won't loose me Griss."

"Sara, I want to be with you. To protect you and spend my life with you. So Sara Sidle, with that thought in mind. Will you marry me?"

At that moment just one thought fan though Sara's head. She loved him.

"Say yes already!" Greg shouted through the window where the entire team was gathered.

Laughing, Sara said, "Yes, of course I'll marry you."

Pulling her into a hug Grissom kissed her as the team walked back into the room

"Congratulations!" Catherine said as Sara and Grissom broke apart.

"So, when's the wedding?" Greg asked.

"Greggo! We just got engaged. We haven't even talked about a date. We're both probably gonna be on crutches for a while so, after that." Sara said.

"Heh, you guys will be the 'crutches twins.'" Greg laughed.

"Greggo, that was lame." Warrick said.

"Yeah, but it's true." Greg argued.

"Hey, Warrick, give him a break." Sara laughed.

"So Sara, do you know who your bridesmaids will be?" Catherine asked.

"Actually," Sara said, "will you be my maid of honor?"

"I would be honored to." Catherine smiled.

"Griss, you need to pick your best man." Sara said poking his arm.

"Yeah, right. Jim, would you be my best man? Nick, Warrick, Greg, do you want to be my groomsmen?"

"Yes." They replied.

"Well, it's settled then." Catherine said. "Sara, you should go back to your room so you can get rested."

"But…" Sara started.

"No buts. We're going. Tell Grissom you'll see him later."

"Bye Griss." Sara placed a kiss on his lips.

"I love you Sara." Grissom said.

"I love you too." She replied.

With that Catherine wheeled Sara back to her room and Sara fell asleep. She had finally gotten her dreams.

Fin

**A/N: So there you have it. I hope you didn't think it was to cliche or cheesy. Please review.**

**Em**


End file.
